1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phones and more particularly, to a microphone attachment for a flip-type radio phone, which connects a microphone in the flip portion of the phone to the an audio circuit in the main set of the phone with no direct physical electrical contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present specification, a radio phone is defined as including both a cellular phone set for establishing communications with base stations and a portable handset for establishing communications with an ordinary telephone set fixedly connected with the phone line.
The flip-type radio phone was developed in order to reduce the size of the radio phone. The flip-type radio phone includes a flip portion (the "flip") and a main set. The flip is attached to the main set by a hinge mechanism and is either closed to or opened from the main set. The communication mode of the radio phone is automatically set by opening the flip. Ideally, since a distance of at least about 14 cm is required from the mouth of the user to the ear, if the microphone is mounted in the flip, the length of the main set may be considerably reduced. This is because the length of the flip can compensate for the reduced length of the main set. However, in such a flip-type radio phone, if the flip is fractured or if the junction between the flip and the main set, which mechanically connects the microphone and the main set, is worn out, the radio phone cannot function properly.